Observing
by Little Miss Writing Prodigy
Summary: As a daughter of Athena, Annabeth likes to observe. She can't help but notice two certain demigods on the Argo II being a little affectionate to each other. (Lazel) ONESHOT {Percabeth and Jiper/Jasper mentions}


_**Blood of Olympus tho...*cries***_

* * *

Piper nudged Annabeth at the table, the blond looked at the daughter of Aphrodite and she motioned towards Leo and Hazel.

The son of Hephaestus was running around the Argo II with the squealing girl on his back.

The demigod raised her eyebrows and glanced at Piper, silently asking when _that _pairing happened.

Piper shrugged and glared at Jason when he poked her side, the son of Jupiter just whistled as he nonchalantly cleaned his glasses on his shirt.

* * *

Annabeth was seated cross-legged in front of her bunker, her back leaning against it as she worked on her laptop. She still hadn't finished looking through _all _of Daedalus' unfinished inventions and decided she needed to get to work if she ever wanted to finish it.

However, her eyes were on two certain people the whole time.

Leo was doing push-ups while Hazel sat on his back, laughing while she cheered him on.

Now, the fact that _Leo Valdez _was doing push-ups surprised her, she never penned him for that kind of guy. Frank seemed like someone who would do it regularly, Percy and Jason would do it just to see who could do more than the other.

But Leo seemed to do it _just _to get a smile on Hazel's face, which worked perfectly.

The daughter of Pluto was laughing loudly and shaking her head at the boy, she squealed when Leo suddenly got up- making sure she didn't fall -and ruffled her hair before going to check on something in the main engine room.

The girl caught Annabeth's eye, she blushed as the daughter of Athena raised an eyebrow with a knowing smirk.

Hazel made sure to disappear into her cabin quickly.

* * *

Annabeth kept observing the two demigods, she watched how they acted with each other, how Leo would sometimes be protective of Hazel and would be the first to be at her side whenever she got hurt. She watched as Hazel would defend Leo when someone talked badly about him.

She caught Leo staring at Hazel whenever she laughed or blushed, a small smile on his face. If Hazel happened to turn to see him staring, she'd blush even more, which made him grin wider.

Sometimes, he'd tap his fingers on the table while watching her, talking in Morse code about how beautiful Hazel really was. He didn't even realize he was doing it until Annabeth had to tell him, she never said _what _he was saying, just to spare him from embarrassment from the others. But she understood every word, and he knew.

Which is why he'd blush and refuse to look at her for the rest of the day every time she caught him.

Whenever Leo was unusually quiet, Hazel was the first to take notice and _refuse _to leave him alone until he was okay.

At the end of the day, he'd hug her and just hold her close to him as she ran her hands through his hair.

If Percy and Jason were being competitive again and the others were watching on the sidelines, Leo would roll his eyes and make a stupid comment, Hazel would frown and sharply, but playfully poke his side. He would jump a couple of feet and rub his side as he mumbled in Spanish.

That's how the others found out he was a sensitive person.

Sometimes Frank would make comments that the two should just kiss already, proving Annabeth she wasn't the only one who noticed. She and Piper would stay quiet as the boys teased Leo, but when they were gone, Hazel would wish she could disappear. You did _not _want the daughter of Aphrodite and the daughter of Athena questioning you, especially when it's about a boy.

Piper was known for stubbing her toes against tables or chairs, she'd curse in French and then hit Jason on the back of his head when he'd laugh at her. She'd then complain about how annoying he could be sometimes, just to mess with him. Hazel would roll her eyes and agree with every word she said, giving a sheepish Leo a pointed look.

That would end up with the girls talking about how annoying and stupid their boyfriends (or "friend" in Hazel's case) could be when Annabeth joined them.

Percy, Jason and Leo would look at each other and shrug, sometimes they'd remind their girlfriends ("friend") that their stupidity was _exactly _why they loved them.

The girls couldn't say anything about that. It'd get quiet real fast...until Piper would mention that Frank really needed to get a girlfriend.

Ironically, Leo and Hazel mentioned they weren't dating anyone either at the same time. They'd shut up and blush when the rest of the crew would just look at them or raise their eyebrows. Hazel would fan herself as Leo whistled and tamper with some of the stuff in his utility belt to keep himself busy.

Annabeth smiled and shook her head, if those two decided they were going to start dating, she wouldn't be surprised.

* * *

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?" The sleepy son of Poseidon mumbled, snuggling a little closer to his girlfriend.

"What do you think of Leo and Hazel?"

He blinked. "They're our friends."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I mean as a _couple, _Seaweed Brain!"

"Oh," he paused. "Well, they would be...cute, I guess? And Leo mentioned once or twice he liked her."

Annabeth tried her best not to laugh at how uncomfortable it was making him to describe a couple.


End file.
